News
Under New Management! (May 31) The MU*Wiki is now under the primary management of Stamp, also known as Brody in the MU* domain and, in the real world, as Wes Platt. We now welcome the addition of pages about open games and MU*s in development, useful code snippets, MU* reviews, pages about characters on any MU*, your stories, artwork, and roleplaying logs. Each week, we'll do our best to feature a MU*, articles, stories, and artwork to help give games exposure in this forum. Your participation is welcomed and encouraged. The Wiki only gets better as it grows in content! If you've got any questions, feel free to drop me a line at wes AT jointhesaga.com. Added a few new templates for keeping track of MUD status: *Template:ActiveMUD *Template:InactiveMUD *Template:BetaMUD Expanded Forums! (June 2) The MU*Wiki forums have been expanded to include topic areas for MU* Administration, Advertising, and Roleplaying. Added Resources Category (June 3) The front page now has a link to the MU* Resources category page. We'll use that category to organize resources for codebases and external promotions of games. New Moderator on MU*Wiki Team (June 5) We're glad to welcome Xandar as part of the moderator team of the MU*Wiki! New logo! (June 6) We're proud to unveil the new MU*Wiki logo, courtesy of Bahamut. It's now on our front page. Enjoy! New Moderator (June 6) We're pleased to welcome Jantine as part of the MU*Wiki moderator team! Policies posted! (June 12) The new MU*Wiki policies are now posted on the main page. Read and follow! Event Calendar Added! (June 14) The MU*Wiki now includes an Event Calendar, linked from the front page, where users can promote upcoming events. Featured MU* Voting Page Added (June 16) A page for users to vote for the Featured MU* has been added under the MU* Welcome Mat section of the site. Please follow the rules and enjoy! MU* Feeds Added (June 17) A new page has been added to the MU*Wiki to publish feeds related to MU*s. So far, we've got syndicated material from The MUD Connector, TinyTalk and Electric Soup. More to come! Gamasutra News Feed Added (June 28) We've added Gamasutra news to our roster of general RSS feeds, linked from the main page. Top MUD Sites Forum Feed Added (July 1) We're pleased to announce that Top MUD Sites switched to vBulletin for its forums, which means an easy addition to put their feed in the MU*Wiki! Writer Feeds Added (July 2) We've added a feed page related to writing, dramatic theory, and published fantasy/SF authors. Now With Steenkin' Badges! (July 13) Another way for you and your game to stand out in the MU*Wiki: Earn badges! We've got Wiki badges available for users and games alike. The initial collection of badges can be found here. If you want a badge assigned to your game page or user page, just drop me a note at wes@jointhesaga.com and someone from the MU*Wiki team will see to it! Opinion Polls! (Aug. 25) You can now add opinion polls to your MU*Wiki listing to get feedback (and, hopefully, encourage traffic) for your game. Just type: Question goes here First answer possibility goes here Second answer possibility goes here etc. And that's all there is to it. I've added several poll questions to OtherSpace, Chiaroscuro, and Necromundus. Just put the pages in edit mode to copy the code used to make the questions, if you like, and customize them for your own game.